


Convention of Time

by Baileys



Series: What Family's For [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Season/Series 08, Short, Spoilers for Zugzwang, The Gathering, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short post episode scene for S8 The Gathering – the one where Reid tries the unconventional approach with an unsub after doing all the right things last time and still losing Maeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention of Time

"Morgan?"

Derek stops his eager to leave jog and backs up to the open office door. Poking his head inside Hotch is sitting, expression complex. He sees his own case report open on the desk.

"You want to know about Reid."

...

Reid is sitting at the counter, head down festive coffee cup placed untouched, still steaming in front of him. Through the dirt streaked glass Hotch can see the sadness consuming him, it's in his eyes, in the way he slumps over the counter, arms wrapped loosely around his own rib cage. A familiar sight recently, only the ghost of a memory of the smile that once lit up his young face.

It will take time. Everyone had said it. Not the kind of time like it had taken to find him, to ensure his safety tonight. The time needed to get used to the idea of someone being there then suddenly not was different, it was routine, it was... never ending. Hotch was still experiencing the kind of time it took not to hurt, to be okay with missing a loved one.

Having seen enough to be confident Reid would be turning up to work tomorrow morning he could just leave. Leave him alone to his despair, to work through the pain of loss just like he and Gideon, Rossi and Morgan, JJ and Prentiss had misguidedly taught him to do. But they'd tried the grownup approach, more than once. Hotch can't think of one occasion it had actually worked.

The bell above the door chimes, but Reid's the only one who doesn't move, doesn't react to the latest late night visitor to an establishment whose existence was a staple for loneliness. The dying Christmas tree in the corner was an especially poignant touch. Sliding into the seat next to him gets Hotch a startled sideways glance, one quickly averted the second Reid recognizes his neighbour.

There's a question in his eyes and Hotch answers it.

"You're not that hard to profile."

It covers more than the words suggest. It says we know you, we love you and we're worried about you. It says all that and more, and by his reaction Hotch knows it's understood. Reid smiles, not his wide room lighting grin that cheers up even the grumpiest of unit chiefs on slow paperwork days. This ones softer, sadder, but no less real, which lets Hotch know he really is ok. Not great. But ok. Dealing with the situation, the cards he's been drawn, cards even he couldn't count and predict.

The head drops again, the smile disappears. Hotch resists the sigh he feels building in his chest, like acid re-flux, burning his lungs to get out. Shuffling the stool closer, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Reid's skinny body, close enough to feel his boney hip through the thick winter duffle coat that Hotch is sure he's had since a teen in college given the way the sleeves ride up. A seconds hesitation is all there is, Reid leans into him and Hotch lifts his arm, gripping one thin shoulder. He can't make time move faster, but he can ensure he's not alone, they can spend that time together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! And all comments and Kudos - great motivators


End file.
